Rurouni Kenshin Greatest Hits
by Baka Deshis
Summary: What if the RK cast could sing? Well, these are the songs that they would sing! Full of random stuff!
1. Swords

DISCLAMER: singing I own RK and you don't!

:lawyers approach with a kadachi:

Okay okay, I don't own it, I'm just playing around with the characters, happy?

Swords (To the tune of Math from 'School of Rock')

Seiijyurou Hiko featuring Kenshin Himura

HIKO:

A sword is a wonderful thing

Let's learn to torture Shishio

So come on with your sakabatou

And learn all about swords

A kadachi is...

KENSHIN:

Aoshi's sword?

HIKO:

That's right!

A zanza is...

KENSHIN:

One of Sano's weapons?

HIKO:

Nailed it!

And how many slash movements in one kendo

What is the answer Kenshin?

KENSHIN:

Nine

HIKO:

No, it's eight

KENSHIN:

No, it's nine

HIKO:

Yes I was just testing you

It's nine

And that's a magic number...

(A/N: Our first try at fan fics... flame, praise, anything! We want feedback!)

oox


	2. I'm an Evil Villian

I'm an Evil Villain (I'm a Little Teapot)

(Shishio Makoto)

I'm an evil villian

Named Shishio

Covered in bandages

Scheming against the government

When Battousai tries to kill me

See me take out my sword

And plunge it in his heart

(A/N: Wrote this when I was sugar high. Blame the sugar! Review please! Peace out!)


	3. Yumi and The Burnt

Disclaimer: If we owned Rurouni Kenshin and Beauty and the Beast, pigs would fly!

flying pig passes by

Um… We still don't own it.

……………………………………………………………

Yumi and the Burnt (Beauty and the Beast)

Yumi and Shishio

Takes a little time

To soothen all his burns

She was always there

To give him all her love

Yumi and the Burnt

Neither did expect

Her to choose her loved

He was distracting

Rather disgusting

Yumi and the Burnt

They're like opposites

They are black and white

One's skin is so burnt

The other's skin so pale

Yumi and the Burnt

Guarded by Soujiro

House kept by Hoji

Considerately

Takes a damn big fight

For Shishio to burn

Yumi was worried

Shishio just laughed

Yumi and the Burnt

Met a lot of foes

Met a lot of friends

Unexpectedly

Juppon Gatana

Fought against their foes

All Shishio's wich

Must be their command

Yumi and the Burnt

Loved him from inside

Loved him for he is

Even though he's burnt

She loved him so much

Yumi and the Burnt

Loved each other so

Fairest match they are

As long as they lived

And each day passed by

The more they loved then

No matter he looked

They still loved each other

Yumi and the Burnt

……………………………………………………………………………………

Yumi: Ah… this must be our anthem… (hugs Shishio tighter)

Shishio: Can't… breathe…

Baka Deshis: (sweatdrop) Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed because those are the first we have had. Ever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter like I enjoyed the reviews!

ROLL THE RANDOM LISTS!

Things to do to annoy Shishio

1. Glue his sword to the sheathe.

2. Give him a book about Egyptian mummies.

3. Put sake in his green tea.

4. Give him fried or burnt food for his dinner.

5. Ask him how he keeps his skin tan.

6. Ask him who does his hair.

7. Tell him that you saw his cousin in the Ancient Egyptian exhebition at the museum.

8. Tell him Battousai can read his mind.

9. Threaten to kill Yumi.

10. Say his name through a megaphone over and over again.

Things Shishio Will Never Say

1. "Kenshin, I am your father. Come to the dark side and together we will rule the galaxy!"

2. (Singing) "Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

3. (Singing) "Let there be peace on earth and let it begin with me!..."

4. (Singing) "I love you, you love me, we're one big family!"

5. "Let's all sing along with Barney!"

6. "Let's all play with my Barbie dolls!"

7. "Let's all have a tea party!"

8. "Kenshin, darling, love what you did to your hair!"

9. "My plan is to massacre Japan and burn it to the ground, but don't tell anyone Mr. Nice-Police-Man!"

10. "Soujiro, your mission is to give the Kenshin-gumi these rice cakes!"


	4. Shishio featuring Kenshin!

Disclaimer: As we've said before, we don't own it, we're 'borrowing' it, just playing around and fooling about… The characters in this story belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and again, we're just borrowing it, we DON'T own it…

I love Swords (the I love you, you love me thing from Barney, believe me, we don't like it, but, so what….) (Kenshin feat. Shishio)

Kenshin:

I love swords

I hate you

We're all solemn enemies

In a great big fight

And a slash from me to you

You can say

I'll stab you next

Shishio:

I'll stab you

I've slashed you

You are my worst enemy

And it's done I say

When I chop your head right off

Don't you dare

Come back to life

Fin-

Twinkle twinkle little star (of course, with a little modification )

Twinkle-twinkle

Reversed sword

How I wonder how you're made

There you are in Kenshin's hands

Moving slightly through the air

Twinkle-twinkle

Reversed sword

How I wonder how you kill…

PS: I have to admit that this is kind of stupid but I'm kinda outta' ideas so, well, I did what I could since the one I meant to upload wasn't finished yet…

Fin-

(A/N: Thank you to the reviewers: .hack, x mz imperfect x, Inu-luvr, Sora Miyara and Aldailyn. We appreciate those reviews!)


End file.
